Psonic X Touhou/Captain Neo
Captain Neo is a character in his role as the main protagonist of SVR, an upcoming horizontal scrolling shooter video game as well as the first installment of the parallel universe of Aegius series of shoot 'em ups. Biography Captain Neo (real name Lucian Neal Moonwalker) is a pilot of Planetary Alliance who uses the main titular spacecraft called Star Voyager Resistant. In order to save the whole universe from Earth's contact to immortal planet Aegius when the surprise attack came, he is responsible in facing off the battle against the evil aliens of Hades Empire, a galactic organization originally descended from their miserable home world of Hereticus. For the hope of humanity, he is known to be the Earth's mightiest space pilot than the several members of P.A. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His attire that looks like Captain Pilot from Aegius. Tier 3 (DLC): His attire that resembles Proco from the original Darius. Move list Special Cards *Energy Bomb (DPF + P) - Captain Neo releases energy and hit the opponent around him. *Speed Slam (CQB + P) - Captain Neo grabs his opponent, pushing to the horizontal corner of the screen and slam successfully. *Energy Fist (QCF + P) - Captain Neo possesses his cosmic energy on his fist, dashing forward and punch an opponent to deal strong damage. *Speed Crush (CQB + K) - A block-able diving tackle attempt. On hit, Captain Neo will drag the opponent until it stops at any horizontal corners of the screen. *Vulcan Fist ((Tap) P) - Captain Neo rapidly punches in his facing direction while possessing his cosmic energy. *Energy Dive (DPF + K) - Captain Neo jumps to the air and spins his single foot quickly while possessing his cosmic energy until he stops when landed. *Aerial Energy Dive ((Air) QCF + K) - Captain Neo performs an aerial version of Energy Dive while in the air. *Energy Kick (QCF + K) - Captain Neo possesses his cosmic energy on his foot, dashing forward and kick an opponent to deal strong damage. Super Cards *Energy Fury (QCF + 2P) - Captain Neo hits his opponent by performing Energy Fist thrice while dashing. If this collides, he automatically performs Vulcan Fist and ends with Energy Bomb. *Vulcan Storm (QCB + 2P) - Captain Neo snaps his finger, summoning his main star fighter to shoot an opponent by proceeding with vulcan cannon when hit. *Diving Missile (DPF + 2K) - Captain Neo signals with communication system, summoning his main star fighter and drop a missile on the area. *Cosmic Shine (D + D + 2P) - Captain Neo will flash automatically when he is on his feet. This enters him a state of power and defense increase. Despite being an Ultra Combo, it doesn't take any power. Ultra Card *Disruption (DPB + 2P) - Same as Vulcan Storm. Captain Neo snaps his finger with a signal, summoning his main star fighter to charge its laser beam before shooting an opponent when the third level is reached. Miscellaneous Introduction *Lead to victory or you'll be exterminated. *This is Captain Neo from Planetary Defense. Let's perform this competition. *Here I come. *This will be done in the matter of seconds. *Your evil plans have many ways of making their way return to us. Prepare yourself. (vs. Overlimits/Yumemi/Utsuho/Skullus/Dr. Horace/Seija/Seiga/Magician Type X/Flandre) *Let the challenge between insurgent pilots of our true force begin. (vs. Solo) *I must eliminate the galactic obstacles like an alien. (vs. Nue) *Hmph. Let's see how eternal you really are. (vs. Kaguya/Mokou) *Looks like I got moon rabbit. Ready to initiate interstellar combat mode. (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *A space fairy? Where is this came from? (vs. Clownpiece) *A galactic threat has been spotted. Interesting... (vs. Junko) Personal Action *Respect the cosmic entity. *It is not even a fair fight. *I'm the only P.A. pilot the whole galaxy needs. *Make it quick. *There is no worry about it. Victory Pose *The people of Aegius must guide through the path of entity. *I guess this trial is over... *This is much victorious to me. *The battle is done. Mission successful. *Evildoer, you are entirely defeated. (vs. Overlimits/Yumemi/Utsuho/Skullus/Dr. Horace/Seija/Seiga/Magician Type X/Flandre) *Don't worry, if we trained respectively, Aegians have high hopes for us at all. (vs. Solo) *Now you are surely a galactic threat of all humankind. Back to your dimension at once! (vs. Nue) *The battle with immortality is over. So open your eyes. (vs. Kaguya/Mokou) *The moon rabbit has been successfully neutralized. (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *Heh... I thought fairies came from the outer space, especially on the moon. (vs. Clownpiece) *Purifier acquired. Retrieve to the base. (vs. Junko) Other quotes during battle *Brace yourself! (Cosmic Shine activation) Win Quotes I am now rushing into the next dimension. Be on my guard. The admirable dimension is our respect to the people of Aegius. My star fighter... I know that this is people's hope to save humankind from galactic oppression. I cannot lose even I supposed in this competitive battle in the hope for humanity, especially Aegians. Character-specific quotes vs. Yumemi/Utsuho/Dr. Horace/Magician Type X: The people of Aegius avoids you because you seek only destruction. vs. Meiling/Tenjin/Shota/Muay/Kung/Jun: I sense a fighting spirit within you not so different from my own. vs. Byakuren/Guy/Dick/Nash/Millard/Roy/Chieftain: Fighting honors the people of Aegius around us. vs. Axl/Yuyuko/Deniel/Barris: It is difficult to accept victory with humility and defeat with dignity. vs. Tenshi/Lan/Katana/Aiko: You have a pure heart, little one. Stay on one path you have only chosen. vs. Kirov: No country is permanent. Please, reexamine where your loyalties lie, friend. vs. Dean/Iku: You also fight to protect those you love and take a good care. vs. Rumia/Wriggle/Suwako/Yomo & Vince/Futo/Cirno/Shinmyoumaru: You should go back to your home. Children have certain obligations, young one. vs. Ichirin: You have a familiar fighting spirit. The people of Aegius must be with you. vs. Shikeiki/Carole/Roxanne/Mokou: Anger and regret mean nothing to nature. vs. Lite/Butch/Aip: You can escape to the boundary of the earth, but you can't flee from yourself. vs. Placid/Nitori: You won't win as long as you rely on technology to wage. vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Landon: You and I. All of humankind were born of the benevolence of earth. vs. Satori/Hina: Don't think your manipulations are your own. The descendants of Aegius allow you to see things in the future. vs. Solo: You appear to be accompanied by many Aegians and P.A. members, my friendly rival. vs. Raiko/Mystia/Rin: Your beats are/voice is/instrument is unfamiliar to me, but I like the rhythm as well. vs. Kevin/Frank: I can't obey one who forgets the voices of those sacrifices for his ideals. vs. Craig: Speed alone can't overcome, but I believe that more velocity is important to get faster as long as I fly with. vs. Soro/Gyro: Flying is good to see anywhere above the surface as I interested, especially in outer space. vs. Netsu/Marisa: Something is amiss around the universe. I sense it as well as you do so. vs. Metal Commando/Youmu/Yuugi/Buckethead/Ronn/Allen/Dun: You have mastered the skill of changing your wrath into strength. vs. Komachi/Kasen: This feels as if you fight to owe the respect of other people. vs. Kaguya: Open your eyes, young one. Everything is eternal. vs. Nue/Kogasa: I fear nothing with my true power inside as strong as brave warriors. (to Nue) Wait... Where's an alien vehicle you owned? vs. Reisen/Tewi: I sense with cosmic vision that you came from Earth's satellite, known as the moon. vs. Kokoro: Emotions are still useless to nature, but you need to overcome your sadness in order to gain joy. vs. Koishi: That illusion. Have you've been gone before? I wonder where you are. vs. Reimu/Sanae: You use such great power. Then show some gratitude for your good fortune, old friend. vs. Yuuka: I appreciate such a good care of every nature you love. vs. Seija/Seiga: The people of Aegius has abandoned you. vs. Minamitsu: That pacific spirit. Have you've been gone to the sea before? I sense something different. vs. Miko: You have a great respect for religiosity. That's commendable. vs. Keine: Bearing the curse is an evil act. But the only lesson is trying to overcome yourself from being vengeful. vs. Gast/Mamizou: Taking any images won't save you. Remember that certainly. vs. Skullus: Foul, evil wizard! Your destructive ways are compared to the hostiles from planet Hereticus! vs. Aya/Hatate: That winged humanoid. Have you fly to the sky of day-mare I sense? vs. Clownpiece: I know that this fairy came from the outer space near the moon. Looking strange... vs. Junko: A spirit from the space who manipulates purification has been neutralized. Then we will figure it out what is going on due to the galactic threat in the moon. vs. Hecatia: You... You're the only one who is befriended with the galactic threat who can purify anything, planet goddess. Other character-specific quotes to him This section is incomplete. Please help by commenting below about win quotes against this character. Axl: As a star fighter pilot, I am so interested how you go to the space even with dimension. Butch: Whoever believes will be hopefully saved, eh? Sure it is nice. Billmore: A cosmic pilot who resists aliens with a spacecraft in the galaxy. That's interesting... Landon: I just bet the great universal space man! Gast: I came from behind! Ha ha ha ha! Soro: You rely on military space crafts, eh? How far futuristic. Ending (Captain Neo piloted his star fighter and fly to the space from the destruction of Overlimits) Captain Neo: This apocalypse is successfully ended. Mission accomplished. (Unfortunately, Captain Neo's spacecraft suddenly collides with Overlimits later on) Captain Neo: Oh hell! It does not stop! Must eject! Eject!! (At the bottom right of the moon below the surface of Eientei, the motion eye appears) Eirin: Did you see the motion eye on the moon? Kaguya: Yes, Eirin. I looked up at it in the field of stars. However, with my power, I'll might see what is the cause of that. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero